


Hacia el vacío

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Moral Dilemmas, Nightmares, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había empezado a caminar en círculos por su habitación, exactamente como estaba haciendo ahora.Lo relajaba, de alguna manera. Se concentraba en el tejido inexistente del mármol bajo sus pies, en ese ruido sordo que sus pasos producían. En todo, excepto los demonios que lo molestaban.





	Hacia el vacío

**Hacia el vacío **

Un paso. Otro. Otro. Y otro.

Pasos.

Pasos que resonaban con un eco siniestro en esa sala demasiado grande y demasiado vacía.

El mármol estaba demasiado grueso bajo los tacones de sus zapatos, inútilmente elegantes.

Hacían un ruido casi _ensordecedor. _

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad; a pesar de las chimeneas encendidas en buena parte de los cuartos, Draco tenía malditamente frio. Su pensamiento corrió brevemente a los sótanos, donde estaba quien tenía más frio que él, pero pronto alejó esa idea, porque no tenía éxito de sufrirla.

Su mente estaba ya rellena de imágenes que nunca habría querido ver para concederse el lujo de crear nuevas.

Se sentía cansado. Al final de la línea.

Cuando el año precedente había aceptado de recibir la Marca, se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo: habría significado poder, deferencia, alcanzar a un nivel superior de todos lo que gravitaban en torno a él.

Iluso.

Miró fuera de la ventana, con aire absorto.

Había viento, desde una semana ya. Y a Draco no le gustaba el viento; no le gustaba la manera en que creaba desorden, no le gustaba porque le daba una sutil migraña, no le gustaba porque lo enojaba cuando trataba de dormir. Entonces, aún menos le gustaba el viento que hacía estragos en esos días: tenía algo profundamente innatural, como si no fuera un fenómeno atmosférico, sino el reflejo de la confusión que reinaba en el mundo de la Magia en ese momento.

La misma confusión que reinaba en la mente de todos, la suya inclusa.

Pensó en la pesadilla de esa noche.

_Oscuridad. Gritos. Sangre. Muerte. _

Se había despertado improvisamente, empapado de sudor; feliz de haber abierto los ojos, antes de recordar a sí mismo que lo que había soñado estaba en su mente porque realmente había pasado.

Había empezado a caminar en círculos por su habitación, exactamente como estaba haciendo ahora.

Lo relajaba, de alguna manera. Se concentraba en el tejido inexistente del mármol bajo sus pies, en ese ruido sordo que sus pasos producían. En todo, excepto los demonios que lo molestaban.

Había visto gente llevada en su casa, echada en el sótano y ya no volver.

De vez en cuando _él_ llegaba, se quedaba algunos minutos y después desaparecía.

Draco se cerraba en su habitación, como un niño, y empezaba a caminar.

Ida y vuelta. En círculos concéntricos, siempre más pequeños.

Se sentía malditamente mal bajo el peso de su cobardía, herencia de los Malfoy, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La Marca nunca quitaba de quemar últimamente, y aun queriéndolo no habría tenido éxito de olvidar tan fácilmente el camino que había elegido.

Por eso, caminaba.

Sin parar.

Había personas que se dirigían hacia el horizonte, buscando un nuevo camino de seguir, buscando una razón por su existencia; o buscando de escaparse de una realidad demasiado ardua para ser sufrida.

A Draco el horizonte estaba negado, no le era conceso descarrillar por el camino que había sido marcado por él, y por eso solo buscaba sí mismo dentro esa habitación, emprendiendo un camino circular, sin meta ni fin, solo lo de callar los gritos dentro su cabeza.

Entonces, caminaba. Paso tras paso, una mirada a la ventana, un vistazo a los árboles alrededor de la villa, aún agitados por ese viento, más y más artificioso.

Un paso, una ráfaga de viento. Una pesadilla, un apretón de estómago.

Un camino que no podía seguir, uno a que había renunciado, una salvación que parecía siempre más lejos.

Se paró, oyendo ruidos desde la planta inferior. Cerró los ojos, y no puso evitar de dejar su imaginación vagar.

Otras víctimas sacrifícales, en ese juego a la masacre en que el Señor Tenebroso estaba visto casi como un Dios, y no como el demonio que era.

Draco suspiró, tratando de focalizar sus orejas solo en el viento que soplaba más furioso que antes.

No había camino de recorrer y solo había de esperar la vuelta a Hogwarts. Pocos días; sus pesadillas no iban a terminar pero, al menos, no iba a ser obligado a tener nuevos.

Solo el viento iba a seguirlo, en cualquier lugar fuera ido.

No tenía salida.


End file.
